The current practice for installation of an access credential reader includes soldering a pigtail harness into the reader while leaving several bare wires exposed for connection to wiring in a structure. Typically, an installer attaches one of the bare wires to a corresponding wire from the structure, then hangs the reader from the wire while connecting the remainder of the wires to the corresponding wires from the structure. This approach is time consuming, cumbersome, and can result in loose connections and/or marring of the reader or adjacent structures. Accordingly, there remains a need for further contributions in this area of technology.